C'était un soir d'hiver
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Roy était allé déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de son ami, ce soir là. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait revoir Maes... Mais est ce vraiment lui ? One Shot. fic angoisse.


Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa… L'histoire elle-même ne m'appartient pas entièrement car c'est une coécriture que j'ai réalisée avec Kairi Sakura Potter. Je me permets de la mettre sur mon profil car cela fait tout de même partie de mon œuvre.

* * *

_**C'était un soir d'hiver…**_

C'était un soir d'hiver, peut-être comme tous les soirs, avec les gens qui rentrent chez eux la tête courbée et le nez dans leurs écharpes pour échapper au froid. Il faisait froid, oui. Une neige fondue tombait du ciel gris et opaque. Je n'aime vraiment pas la pluie, et ce temps m'apportait une sorte de mélancolie. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai eu envie d'aller me recueillir sur sa tombe.

Je me dirigeais comme d'habitude vers le cimetière, avec un bouquet de lys blancs à la main. L'été il est assez "joyeux", pour un cimetière, avec ces petites allées blanches entre des parcelles très bien entretenues d'herbe bien verte.

Mais ce jour là, avec la pluie, la faible lumière de cette fin de jour d'hiver, ou aurait dit les longs champs brumeux d'un mauvais film d'horreur, avec le frémissement des branches dépouillées et la terre qui a une étrange odeur mouillée de pourriture. Je marchais seul sous la brume, dans le silence car arrivé au milieu du cimetière je n'entendais plus les bruits de la ville. Les pierres grises marquées d'un nom me tenaient compagnie, ainsi que le bruit du vent. Je frissonnai et enfonçai mon chapeau sur mes oreilles. Un croassement sur la droite me fit sursauter et je vis un corbeau s'envoler d'un arbre à seulement quelques mètres de moi. A ce moment là je maugréai contre mon imagination. Aller au cinéma ne me réussissait pas ! Un peu plus et j'allais m'imaginer que des zombis allaient sortir de toutes ces tombes et me courir après !

Pourtant quand je trouvai enfin la tombe de Maes, sur une petite colline, un étrange pressentiment s'empara de moi, et mon appartement douillet me parut soudain à des années-lumière, et fort désirable...

Malgré mon pressentiment je continuais à marcher dans la direction de sa tombe, j'avais un besoin de lui parler même s'il ne me répondrait pas…

Arrivé sur la sépulture, je posai mon bouquet de lys blancs qui ressortait sur la pierre grise ou était gravé le nom de mon ami.

Je lui parlai de ma journée à voix basse, racontant les menaces de mort du petit alchimiste blond, les autres menaces de Riza si je ne signais pas d'importants papiers, les paris débiles de Fuerry Falman et les autres, le désespoir de Havoc de trouver une fille que je ne lui prendrais pas…

- Le pauvre il peut attendre longtemps ! s'écria soudain une voix moqueuse derrière moi qui me fit sursauter.

Je me retournai vivement en entendant cette voix familière et je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement.

C'était Maes. Cela me semblait totalement impossible, je restais pétrifié en essayant vainement de rassembler mes idées, mais c'était bien lui. Ou du moins ça y ressemblait. A mon meilleur ami, mais avec quelques chose d'assez peu rassurant dans le regard... Il éclata d'un rire qui résonna sur les pierres tombales et me dit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme...

Il eut une sorte de rictus et abaissa son chapeau haut-de-forme sur ses yeux. J'eus à cet instant la sensation que cela ne pouvait pas être Maes. Ou alors avec quelque chose de mauvais en plus, quelque chose qui n'était pas de notre monde.

-Bonsoir, Roy... Murmura-t il d'une voix toujours moqueuse en s'approchant de moi. Je t'ai cherché tu sais ?

Il redressa la tête et je pus distinguer ses yeux sous le bord du chapeau, derrière ses lunettes brillantes. L'expression que j'y lus me frappa comme un coup de poing, et je fus pris soudain d'une peur terrible. Je tendis ma main devant moi par réflexe, pour produire une étincelle et commençai à accumuler de l'hydrogène. En même temps, je lâchai un "Maes !" qui ressemblait plutôt à un miaulement. Effaré par le son de ma propre voix, je repris contenance et me raclait la gorge avant de demander :

-Maes... C'est... C'est vraiment toi ?

J'en doutais fortement, d'abord parce que cela me paraissait invraisemblable, mon ami était mort, et enterré. Et aussi parce que son expression, ses yeux et sa voix blessante n'étaient pas du tout familiers à Maes. Mais il ne répondit pas à ma question, et au lieu de ça, il pointa un doit vers le ciel en me souriant de toutes ses dents avec une méchanceté qu'il n'avait jamais eu de son vivant.

-Il pleut, Roy.

Je remarquai ceci avec ahurissement, et me sentis tout à coup très mal, et très seul. Maes réduit à néant la distance de quelques pas qui nous séparaient en un clignement d'œil, et posa sa main sur la mienne. Je sursautai à ce contact, perdis l'équilibre en reculant brusquement contre la pierre tombale et réussis tout de même à ne pas tomber par terre comme mon chapeau qui alla se noyer dans une flaque boueuse. Mais je sentis sous mes bottes les pétales des fleurs de lys s'écraser dans un froissement humide, et je frissonnai violement. Maes éclata encore de rire, et je reculai encore, piétinant les fleurs blanches, vraiment terrifié cette fois par l'éclat de son rire étrange que n'emportait pas le vent.

Ce n'était pas Maes. Ce n'était peut-être même pas humain. C'était quelque chose de terriblement angoissant. Pendant qu'il riait, je détachai pour la première fois mon regard de son visage. Il était vêtu d'un costume à queue de pie à la mode du siècle dernier : nœud papillon et gilet de corps violets, chemise blanche, jaquette, pantalon en flanelle grise rentré dans des bottes de cavalier noires et très brillantes. Il portait aussi des gants blancs et un chapeau haut-de-forme, et il tenait à la main un bouquet de roses avec un gros nœud. Ces vêtements et ces fleurs ajoutaient encore à l'étrangeté de sa présence. Mais dans ce cimetière brumeux, son rire diabolique était parfaitement à sa place. Ce ne pouvait pas être mon ami, je n'aurais pas tremblé ainsi si c'était lui...

Il disparut tout d'un coup, comme si la terre l'avait avalé, et je sentis aussitôt sa présence derrière moi. Je sursautai violement en aspirant l'air glacé quand sa main se posa sur ma tête, mais restai incapable du moindre geste, comme paralysé par ce phénomène surnaturel.

-Tu sais que tu m'as manqué là-bas ? me chuchota-t il à l'oreille tout en me caressant les cheveux.

Bien que ce geste fût doux je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en me répétant que cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec le Maes que j'avais connu vivant. Il s'était passé quelque chose... Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Et surtout comment ? Qui avait donc put réussir une transmutation humaine aussi parfaite ?

Je me retournai au prix d'un effort immense pour lui faire face, non sans éprouver un malaise devant son sourire presque carnassier.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je.

-Mais je suis moi, Maes ! Tu ne reconnais donc plus ton vieil ami ? demanda-t il en tendant une main vers mon visage. Serais-je mort depuis si longtemps ? Souffla-t il alors que sa main gantée effleurait ma joue.

Je reculai vivement, désorienté, et je demandai encore :

-Comment... Pourquoi es-tu là ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Criai-je la dernière phrase, en proie à une panique réelle devant son sourire plus glacé que le vent qui soufflait autour de nous.

- Ce qui c'est passé ?

Il se remit à rire.

- Mais je suis mort Roy ! s'exclama-t il avec toujours ce sourire qui me terrifiait, défigurant un visage qui autrefois était celui de mon ami et que je commençais à craindre à présent. Je suis mort et rien d'autre ! Quant à ce que je veux…

Il marcha dans ma direction et murmura :

-Je veux que tu m'accompagnes…

Ses paroles me glacèrent instantanément. Que je l'accompagne...

La pluie dégoulinait sur mon visage depuis que j'avais perdu mon chapeau, et j'éternuai comme en réponse. Maes me fit un sourire indulgent alors que je relevais la tête difficilement tellement ma nuque me semblait raide et que je le regardais avec des yeux ahuris. Il faisait nuit noire à présent, je ne pouvais dire la couleur des roses du bouquet, et je distinguais à peine les yeux de Maes sous ses lunettes qui brillaient par intermittence. J'étais seul dans un cimetière désert par une nuit glacée d'hiver, loin de tout secours, et un être arraché à la mort venait de me dire qu'il voulait que je l'accompagne... J'étais perdu à la limite de la terreur, mais je réussis à garder mon sang froid et répliquai après un très long moment passé à me reprendre :

-Mais moi vois-tu, je ne suis pas mort, Hughes. Et je ne veux pas t'accompagner, désolé.

Il me fit un sourire moqueur, réellement terrifiant.

- Qu'est ce que t'as Roy-San? Tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom ? T'es fâché ?

Il s'approchait toujours de plus en plus près de moi alors que moi je m'éloignais de lui. Mes pas à moi faisaient un bruit spongieux en s'enfonçant dans la boue, mais j'avais l'impression que Maes glissait dans l'air, ce qui produisait une sensation extrêmement angoissante, je pensai à une sorte de fluide spectrale et regrettai toutes les histoires de fantômes lues et entendues.

Il disparut encore et réapparut juste derrière moi, je me heurtai à lui et je sentis ses mains venir s'ancrer solidement sur mes épaules avec une extraordinaire réalité.

- Et puis ne t'inquiète pas... Ce n'est pas un problème que tu sois _encore _vivant, me glissa-t il de sa voix froide.

A ce moment, là, j'ai vraiment paniqué. J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas mourir. Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et tout ce que je trouvais à faire dans un geste de défense fut de sortir mon revolver et de me dégager brusquement en faisant face à ce trépassé venu d'outre-tombe pour m'emmener. Panique, panique, panique... Je tirai automatiquement, je sentis son corps encaisser le coup de plein fouet. Je restai alors hébété, mon arme toujours pointée sur lui. Je me rendis compte que je venais de tirer sur mon meilleur ami. Mais quand je le vis se redresser en affichant un rictus amusé, je perdis toute culpabilité au profit d'une peur sans nom, la peur de l'irréel et de l'irrationnel, celle qui nous tire de notre monde tangible et rassurant pour toujours.

- Voyons Roy, commença t il sur un ton de reproche, ne me dis pas que t'essayes de me tuer ?

Il affichait un sourire glacial. Un sourire splendide de la bouche, mais avec des yeux insensibles.

- Ne me dis pas que tu essaies de tuer un mort ? rajouta-t il avant de repartir dans son rire, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat maléfique.

-TU N'ES PAS MAES ! Hurlai-je en lui envoyant une nouvelle balle à bout portant. TU ES MORT !! RETOURNE D'OU TU VIENS !! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !!

Je hurlai encore, essayant d'extirper ma peur. Je tirai toutes les balles de mon revolver, l'être devant moi les encaissait presque sans broncher, se redressant avec obstination. Mon chargeur vide cliqueta encore plusieurs fois avec un bruit sinistre qui résonna longuement dans l'air. Je me retrouvai à bout de souffle et complètement terrorisé. Le revolver glissa de mes mains tremblantes et vint s'abîmer dans la boue. Je me sentais si faible alors... Et si seul... J'avais peur, très peur. Comment pouvais-je m'en sortir ?

Je le vis s'avancer lentement vers moi, mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- Tu viens avec moi maintenant ? m'interrogea-t il avec un regard qui signifiait que je n'avais pas le choix.

Il me prit le bras, mais je me débattis aussitôt, et dans la lutte je lui envoyai un grand coup de coude dans le nez. J'entendis un bruit de cartilage qui craque, et Maes se prit le visage à deux mains. Je reculai vivement de plusieurs mètres, hésitant sur le fait de profiter de ce répit pour courir hors du cimetière. Mais l'ersatz de Maes se redressa très vite et me regarda d'un air mauvais où je pouvais entrevoir tout ce qu'il y avait de maléfique et de morbide dans cet être. La partie inférieure de son visage m'apparut noire quand la très faible lumière de la lune l'éclaira, l'astre dévoilé pour quelques instants des nuages gris. Il regarda ses mains tachées de sang, puis se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire féroce pour récupérer l'un des filets de sang qui maculaient son visage.

Je m 'attendais à tout, sauf à ce qu'il se mette à chercher son bouquet de fleurs et qu'il le ramasse en me disant.

-Mon beau bouquet ! Il est tout abîmé maintenant ! s'exclama-t il en faisant une grimace. Et mon costume tout neuf est couvert de sang. C'est de ta faute Roy-San ! Tss... Ces pauvres pétales sont toutes couverts de boue, dit-il en les essuyant. J'espère pour toi que ça va toujours marcher, parce que sinon, ça m'embêterait, ajouta-il en devenant plus sérieux et plus inquiétant. Ça m'embêterait tellement que je risquerais de ne plus être très gentil...

Il s'avança vers moi en souriant d'un air sadique qui me donnait la chair de poule, et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer encore. Mais il passa devant moi en ricanant de ma peur, et s'arrêta juste devant sa tombe.

-Regarde bien, regarde, c'est par là que nous allons repartir...

Il laissa choir les roses sur sa propre sépulture. Le froissement des pétales contre celles de mon bouquet piétiné s'accompagna bientôt d'un bruit sourd. Je guettai ce bruit et m'aperçus qu'il sortait de la tombe. Je vis alors bouger la pierre tombale. Imperceptiblement, elle se déplaçait sur le côté. Le bruit sourd se changea en crissement ; pierre contre pierre. La tombe s'ouvrait lentement, et mon effroi était si grand à ce moment qu'il m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était impossible, impossible !

Je restai ahuri et paralysé jusqu'à ce que la tombe soit totalement découverte, et la pierre qui la recouvrait glissa avec un bruit sourd dans la boue. Je sursautai en sentant encore les mains de Maes sur mes épaules. Il me força à avancer vers le trou noir et béant devant nous. Je ne pouvais rien distinguer à l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression que le trou était plus profond qu'il n'aurait dû, très profond... Une porte vers l'Enfer ? Je luttais pour me dégager, mais la chose qui me poussait avait bien plus de force qu'un être humain normal, elle avait refermé ses bras sur moi et elle se moquait alors que je m'approchais de plus en plus du bord de la tombe où elle voulait m'abîmer pour toujours.

-Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant... tu ne veux pas découvrir ton nouveau chez-toi ?

Le mot "enfant" éveilla quelque chose en moi, et je bafouillai pour tenter de convaincre Maes de me laisser partir :

-Attends ! Je ne peux pas venir avec toi ! Qui est-ce qui va veiller sur ta femme et ta fille, sinon ?

Cela eut l'effet que j'escomptais : il s'arrêta mais ne me lâcha pas tout de suite.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Voyons Roy, où vas-tu chercher des mensonges pareils ? Je te fais si peur que ça pour que tu ne veuilles pas venir habiter avec moi ?

Bien sûr qu'il me faisait peur ! Qui voudrait se jeter au fond d'une tombe pour aller dans le royaume des morts avec le fantôme de son meilleur ami qui ne se souvenait même pas de sa famille ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as une femme qui s'appelle Gracia, tu répétais toujours que c'était un ange tombé du ciel rien que pour toi quand tu l'as rencontrée ! Et ta fille !

Mais Maes secouait la tête avec indulgence. Il avait vraiment l'air de penser que je lui racontais n'importe quoi. Et moi je m'accrochais. Si j'arrivais à lui rappeler sa famille, peut-être qu'il redeviendrait un peux plus comme le Maes qui était vivant ?

-Mais si ! Elysia ! Tu saoulais tout le monde avec des tonnes de photos d'elle ! T'en prenais tout le temps ! Attend...

Je tirais mon portefeuille et sortit une des nombreuses photos que Maes m'avait distribuées. Celle-là je l'avais gardée en souvenir. Je lui tendis, il la prit et la regarda avec intérêt.

-Et ce serait ma fille ? demanda-t il en contemplant l'épreuve. Elle est mignonne...

Il dit cela avec une telle expression que je lui retirai aussitôt la photo des mains, dégoutté. Ce n'était définitivement pas Maes. Et j'étais dans la merde...

- Je croyais que tu voulais me montrer des photos... se moqua Maes en s'avançant vers moi. Mais c'est pas grave, nous allons arriver plus tôt chez nous...

Il me prit à nouveau par les épaules, et me poussa en arrière vers le gouffre sombre. J'essayai de lutter, mais je me sentais faible, si faible... Même mes protestations n'étaient plus qu'un murmure...

-Non, non ! Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux pas venir avec toi... je ne veux pas mourir... Maes, par pitié... finis-je par supplier en sentant la terre molle se dérober sous mes pieds.

Mais le spectre me sourit cruellement une dernière fois, m'inspirant le plus violent des rejets, et je me sentis tomber en arrière dans le vide. Je hurlai désespérément dans ce tourbillon de néant.

* * *

Evidement, je me suis retrouvé sur le carrelage de mon bureau, au milieu d'une montagne de dossiers qui m'étaient tombés dessus. Je relevai la tête pour voir Maes rire comme un bossu, mais avec le rire que j'aimais. 

-On m'a dit que tu classais des dossiers... pas que tu piquais un roupillon dans l'armoire !

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et je contemplais l'étendue des dégâts : la moitié des dossiers étaient par terre, toutes les feuilles mélangées et éparpillées sur plusieurs mètres de diamètre. J'étais d'une sale humeur, à cet instant là, et je me souviens avoir voulu obliger Maes à ranger tout ce bazar sous prétexte que c'était de sa faute. Evidement il a trouvé un moyen de se dérober, et du coup j'ai par la même occasion échappé à son nouvel album de photos (j'aimais bien Maes, mais des fois il était lourd).

C'est maintenant qu'il est mort que j'aimerais pouvoir regarder des tonnes de photos avec lui...

Hélas, il est parti pour toujours, me… nous laissant seuls avec le souvenir de son rire et de son sourire et ses photos qui nous faisaient soupirer... Mais qu'on finissait toujours par regarder parce qu'on l'aimait, même avec ses fichues habitudes photographiques ! On n'aurait jamais du lui offrir un appareil photo pour le noël 1904... Parce qu'après ça : fini la tranquillité visuelle ! J'aurais de quoi retapisser toute ma maison avec toutes les photos de sa femme et de sa fille que j'ai vues ! On dirait que je me plains, mais bon, c'est aussi ce que j'aimais chez lui. Il était tellement attendrissant avec ses photos et ses rengaines... Mais finalement, j'ai très peu de photos de lui : vu que c'était toujours lui qui prenait les photos... Il me reste celle là... Elle est un peu vieille, mais je la garde précieusement. On faisait la paire tous les deux, couverts de poussière et en sueur : qu'est ce qu'on était crades ! Je crois qu'on avait déblayé la route à cause d'un éboulement qui empêchait la colonne de passer. J'ai un bras passé autour de son cou, et lui il lève un pouce en l'air avec un grand sourire, une main dans la poche. Ah, ce que j'aimais son sourire ! Maes était quelqu'un capable de remonter le moral rien qu'en souriant. Quand on était ensembles, j'étais toujours heureux... Ces temps ci je ne me sens pas très bien... C'est l'hiver, il fait triste et froid, il me manque et tout ce que je peux faire c'est aller déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe (mais jamais de lys) en lui parlant de la vie qui continue sans lui... Mais je sais que je ne l'entendrai plus jamais me réconforter par l'une de ces blagues débiles à souhait. Il est parti. Définitivement. Par la faute de son assassin... Je me suis promis de le retrouver et de le tuer de mes propres mains pour m'avoir enlevé un être aussi cher ! Mon meilleur ami... peut-être plus... Je ne sais plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il me manque horriblement et que je ferai tout pour le venger.

Je reviens du cimetière, depuis quelque temps j'y vais de plus en plus souvent et quand je rentre dans mon appartement vide, je me demande si j'arriverai un jour à me faire à la disparition de Maes. C'est étrange que je pense ça devant le vide de mon appartement... Je pose mes clefs de voiture sur une étagère dans le salon, quand soudain je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne aussi vif que l'éclair en me préparant à brûler de l'hydrogène, mais je ne rencontre que le vide. Je cherche du regard une quelconque présence, vérifie même derrière la fenêtre mais ne trouve personne. J'en profite pour fermer les volets. Ils grincent beaucoup, je devrais huiler les gonds, mais aux heures où je rentre de la caserne... et ça m'arrive souvent de dormir là-bas.

Je me retourne rassuré, mais me fige instantanément. Sur la table basse... Un bouquet de roses avec un nœud...

-Après tout ce temps... te souviens-tu de moi, Roy ?

_**Fin… ?**_


End file.
